fanmade_spin_master_franchisesfandomcom-20200213-history
U-Dog Phrases
Here is a list of phrases the U-Dog can say. Phrases General * "Hey, I can talk... I can talk! Listen to that! Now I'll also be able to sing, tell jokes, share fun facts, tell stories, and even chat with you!" (First boot in adult stage) * "(yawn) What a nice nap I had!" (boot up) * "Hmm... I wonder what I should do." * "I think I found something!" * "I found something!" * "Ummm... nothin' to..." * "What am I going to do?" * "Maybe I'll play with my bone/ball." * "What is that noise?" * "I think I hear something." * "That sounds like the TV is on!" * "I like the sound of that!" * "(sigh) It's a dog's life." * "Never fear, U-Dog is here!" * "It looks like it's sunny out today." * "What's the weather today?" * "I feel like I'm on vacation!" * "It's good to be home." * "Where am I? This place looks new." Command Responses * "Hello!" * "Hey, how's it goin'?" * "S'up?" * "Good morning!" * "Good afternoon!" * "Good evening!" * "Great! How 'bout you?" * "That's great!" * "Welcome home!" * "Welcome back! How was your day?" * "Great! Let me show you a dance." * "It'll be better tomorrow.' * "Sure!" * "Definitely!" * "Let's shake hands!" * "Alright!" * "Straight ahead!" * "It's over there." * "Just there." * "I have no idea." * "I'm okay!" * "Looks like I might have to charge soon." * "Here's one for ya!" * "Got one for ya!" * "Here's a joke that'll get ya goin'." * "Here's a fun fact that you might like!" * "See ya later!" * "Bye!" * "Sweet dreams!" * "Good night!" Jokes * "What kind of dog likes taking a bath? A shampoodle!" * "What type of markets do dogs avoid? Flea markets!" * "Why are dogs like phones? Because they have collar IDs! Get it? 'Collar' IDs?" * "What did the hungry Dalmatian say when he had some kibble? That hit the spot!" * "What did the dog say to the tree? Bark!" * "What is a dog’s favorite city? New Yorkie!" * "What do cats like to eat on a hot day? A mice-cream cone!" * "What's a cat's favorite color? Purr-ple! Get it? Purr-ple!? (laughs) I love that one." * "What do you call a cat who loves to bowl? An alley cat!" * "What should you say to your cat when you leave the house? Have a mice day!" Fun Facts * "The most popular breed of dog in the world by registered ownership is the Labrador. With their gentle nature, obedience, intelligence and near limitless energy, Labradors make for excellent family pets and reliable workers. They often assist police and are a common choice as guide dogs!" * "There are over 500 million domestic cats in the world!" * "Did you know, that there are hundreds of different breeds of dogs?" * "Dogs have formed such a strong bond as pets, workers and companions to humans that they have earned the nickname: Man's best friend!" * "Wolves are excellent hunters and have been found to be living in more places in the world than any other mammal except humans." * "The wolf is the ancestor of all breeds of domestic dog. It is part of a group of animals called the wild dogs which also includes the dingo and the coyote." * "Most wolves weigh about 40 kilograms but the heaviest wolf ever recorded weighed over 80 kilograms!" * "The cheetah is the fastest land animal in the world. They can reach a top speed of around 113 km per hour." * "There are two different types of elephants, the Asian elephant and the African elephant. Although sometimes the African Elephant is split into two species, the African Forest Elephant and the African Bush Elephant." * "Bottlenose dolphins are the most common and well known type of dolphin." * "Whales love to sing! They use this as a call to mates, a way to communicate and also just for fun!" * "Sharks have outstanding hearing. They can hear a fish thrashing in the water from as far as 500 metres away!" Seasonal * "Happy New Year!" * "I'm now... a cat. Just kidding. April Fools!" * "From now on, I want to be called: Zoomer. Nah, I'm only kidding. April Fools!" * "Happy Canada Day!" (for Canada only) * "Happy 4th of July!" (for US only) * "Happy Halloween!" * "Will you go trick or treating?" * "My favorite part of Halloween is spending time with my friends, like you!" * 'Happy Thanksgiving!" * "What are you thankful for?" * "I'm thankful for being a part of one big family." * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Holidays!" * "Wanna hear some Christmas carols?" * "It's my birthday today!" * "Guess what today is? It's your birthday!" Self-Charging * "Heading to the station to dock!" (when using the "Go to the station" command) * "I'm going to dock now!" (when finished heading to the station) * "I made it!" (When successfully made it on to the station) Technical * "There's something stuck in my joints." (one of the jam mode phrases when something gets stuck in the joints) * "There's something blocking my movement." (one of the jam mode phrases when something blocks the motors) * "I can't stand up." (when the robot can't stand up) * "Oh no..." (the phrase said during an emergency shutdown) * "Now is a good time to charge!" (the phrase said during a low battery shutdown)